


抽火

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone





	抽火

“火还成吗？”郭子凡揉揉眼睛从炕梢爬了起来。夏之光把大棉鞋踢下去爬上炕，点点头：“你不说热吗，我把柴火扒拉出来了。”说着侧身把军大衣挂在钩子上，拍拍枕头：“睡吧，明儿早上得有一堆人来拜年。”

郭子凡跟着又躺了回去。被是今年新做的，他妈给他找的最贵的棉花弹了两床，一床龙凤呈祥一床牡丹花开，绣了满满的囍字。今早上扛出去在院里晒了半天，现在盖身上可暄乎，他却瞅着窗户外的灯笼睡不着觉。  
刚看完露着的一把膀子，郭子凡臊得很，根本不像新嫁出去的小媳妇蛋儿，可他男人确确实实就睡在旁边。  
夏之光哪儿都好，力气大还勤快，家里早早就赚了钱盖新房。地里的活也从来不用郭子凡操心，饭做成啥样都不挑，而且三天两头就带着下馆子。他妈当初就看中夏之光这个人好，才肯把他嫁过来。

可是他男人不爱碰他，郭子凡翻个身看着夏之光，心里乱的要命。结婚内个晚上的滋味他忘不了，男人精壮的胳膊掐着他屁股使劲怼，怼的他又疼又酸，只是劲儿过了就开始麻。郭子凡忘了自己咋喊的，第二天起来房后大娘看着他就笑，笑得他脸都红了。他面皮儿也薄，不好意思说还想弄，结果夏之光每天晚上回来倒头就呼呼大睡。郭子凡也体谅他，包了那么多地，赶着扒苞米是挺累。但等到过年能歇两起了，夏之光还是没那个意思。

郭子凡翻来覆去睡不着。他说怕冷，夏之光就把靠炕头的地儿给他睡。今晚的热哪儿是灶里的柴火烧的，是他心火灭不下去。折腾一会后他估摸着问了声：“睡了吗？”  
“没呢。”郭子凡抬起头看，夏之光还闭着眼睛，可话说的一点都不含糊，应该是没困意。窗户上的贴画还没掉色，墙上两个胖娃娃也很显眼，心一横，他掀了自己被钻进了旁边的被窝。  
“媳，媳妇儿？你干嘛？”夏之光被他吓的打了个激灵，直往炕梢躲。  
郭子凡一把就掐住他的手啐他一口：“你躲啥呀，我是你媳妇儿。”说完自己也羞的闭了眼。  
夏之光傻愣愣地点头：“是啊……你是我媳妇儿。”手往郭子凡背后按两下，把被子掖紧了，又问：“媳妇儿你冷了吗？”  
郭子凡紧紧咬着牙，他确实在发抖，但那不是冷。他拉着夏之光的手摸到自己下面：“我不得劲……你弄弄。”

又不是没长毛小子，还有什么不明白的。夏之光也不多话，两只手把郭子凡的裤衩脱了，一只手揉搓底下两颗球，另一只飞快撸那根棍。郭子凡低着头双手紧紧搂住夏之光的脖子，不一会就打着颤射出来。  
夏之光对着郭子凡脑门嘬两口，绕到他身后拿了卷纸把手擦干净。“真挺晚了，睡吧。”夏之光想把郭子凡自己那床被拿过来盖他身上，没想到郭子凡的手又爬上来了，这回拽着往后摸：“还是痒……你得弄对地方。”

“……不好吧。”夏之光这回真是铁了心要挣开，他还记着郭子凡结婚内晚上被他整的又哭又叫，隔天起来身上都青了。他悄摸问了二大爷，二大爷说爽了都是只哼唧。他应该是把媳妇儿弄的不舒坦了吧，夏之光想。从那以后他就不敢再碰郭子凡，底下那根东西不争气起来了，他就搲两瓢凉水浇。  
可听了这话郭子凡就想岔了，又急又气顾不得羞不羞的，把屁股往夏之光手上贴：“你是我汉子，哪有什么不好。”咧了嘴马上就要哭：“还是说你不稀罕我。你要是不稀罕，明天咱们就去大队离婚，我马上回家不惹你眼。”  
夏之光慌了，他长这么大就把郭子凡一个捧在手心放在怀里，哪里见得人哭：“我稀罕！我怎么不稀罕了！”冲着小嘴狠狠亲两下：“我不稀罕你还用拼着命赚钱盖房？”  
郭子凡抽抽鼻子还不信：“真的？那，那你怎么天天回来就知道睡觉啊。”  
“我寻思……你是不稀罕搞那回子事儿。”夏之光声儿越说越小，郭子凡听着却笑了。  
“我稀罕呢。”

奶子被揉的热热乎乎，屁股中间插进去三根指头，屋里飘着的是熟悉的雪花膏味儿。  
“媳妇真甜，是不是天天偷喝冰糖水儿了。”夏之光含着郭子凡的奶头还不老实，用牙齿轻轻磨着逗他。  
郭子凡敲了下他的头：“你别吱声！”心里偷偷琢磨喝糖水是不是真有用，明天还得喝点。

夏之光把底下都揉出水了，看着郭子凡张了嘴儿轻轻喘，约莫到了时候，脱了裤子对着中间那个洞狠狠一顶。  
“嗯……”郭子凡手一滑，夏之光的背上落了三道红印子。他管不上那个，光想着媳妇的屁股蛋怎么这么软，洞里头这么紧又这么热乎，一进一出腰杆儿使劲用力气。郭子凡嗯嗯呀呀说不出来话，他妈确实教过他在炕上怎么叫男人才喜欢，可是夏之光弄的他都叫不出来。

也不知道过了多久，天儿都亮了，夏之光才按着郭子凡的腰泄出来。郭子凡被戳的昏睡过去好几回，这时候仰着头瞧一眼，只知道外面亮的厉害就啥都不想。  
夏之光小腿贴上他的脚感觉有点凉，哄着他问炕够不够热。郭子凡哪儿还有力气，气性上来只往热乎地方钻，搂住自己汉子的腰光说想睡觉。夏之光没法子，又害怕起来生火吵醒郭子凡，想了想用自己两条腿夹住对方的脚。捧着郭子凡的脸看满足了才跟着睡过去。

等再醒，郭子凡还是听见外屋窸窸窣窣有小孩喊：“婶儿过年好！”夏之光又紧接着说：“别叫别叫，你们婶儿睡觉呢。喏，这是红包，上院里玩雪吧。”  
蹭蹭枕头，郭子凡又想睡个回笼觉了。


End file.
